


Slip of the Tongue

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to make Hani lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

The smallest sounds, the barest involuntary, uncontrolled movement, the way his fingers curl against Roger's cheek as he comes, always silently, always one long cessation of movement, the opposite of anyone Roger's ever known; those, those are worth a thousand times more coming from Hani, from cool, collected, _always_ self controlled Hani. That _he's_ done this, that Roger has been the cause of this tiny glimpse into a Hani that's not held firmly in check – that's heady stuff indeed.

It's a challenge to himself, then, to provoke more from Hani without ever pushing, without making it obvious what he's looking – hoping – for, because then, then Hani might give it to him without Roger having earned it – and that's a foolish thought, because when has Hani ever given something unearned; but Roger has a suspicion he likes to take out and examine sometimes, that Hani would do so for him – and he wonders if there's any chance he'll ever succeed, because he has nothing of the finesse Hani employs.

So when Hani moans, when he quivers under Roger's hands and draws in a sharp, stuttering breath, like nothing Roger's ever heard from him, never expected to hear, and lets it back out in a guttural, bone deep _moan_, Roger very nearly stops what he's doing in order to stare at Hani. He doesn't, of course; now that he's finally found something to prompt reaction without censor from Hani, he's not about to stop – but he manages to tilt his head back far enough to get an eyeful of Hani.

Who's watching him with eyes that are far wider and wilder than Roger's ever seen, with parted lips and flushed cheeks and every sign that he's about to completely lose it. Roger grins to himself and presses his tongue up into the spot that always makes Hani shift, ever so slightly, and is rewarded with Hani letting out something that is very nearly a gasp; does it again and watches Hani bite his lip, stifling another moan as his head falls back, thunking against the wall. There's a hand tight around Roger's wrist, and he rubs his thumb along the curve of Hani's hip, takes a chance and lets his bottom teeth graze flesh for just a second.

Hani fucking _convulses_, his hand tightening painfully on Roger's wrist, and Roger doesn't have the first thought as to what he's done this time to bring Hani right up to the edge of his control, to slip past it. Wishes he knew, but he'll try to be content with the simple fact that he has done so, finally. He savors every lingering movement and sound from Hani; knows he'll keep them in the forefront of his memory for days, weeks – at least until he can discover how to push Hani this far once more.


End file.
